Drake and Emo Josh
by The Shrek
Summary: The rapper Drake is Josh's brother and Josh becomes emo


Rapper Drake And Emo Josh

By jesse baughman

Chapter one: The beginning

Josh and Drake were brothers, one was an autistic slob and the other was an award winning rapper. The two of them were brothers but Drake was adopted. Drake had beauty and Josh had ugliness. Josh had no friends and no love. Drake had many friends and many loves.

Poor Josh became emo and grew his hair long. He thought if he listened to screamo bands like Big Time Rush and grew, dyed his hair out he would have friends. It worked but not the way he wanted, his friends were the neglected emo ones.

Drake was lucky, he had friends, he had loves, e had a good voice, and he was black. Drake tried out for the basketball team and made the team. His team was called the _Shreksters._ He was their star player. But his basketball career came to an end. Drake broke to ribs, cracked his femur, had a swollen brain, broken hip, and lost his afro. He didn't care about his bones, he only cared about his afro.

Chapter two: Losing fat

Josh lost all his fat to get his emo body. He went to Hot Topic all the time with his friends buying more My Chemical Romance albums to listen to with his friends. Josh went to Hot Topic once and found love with this emo fury. Her name was Shotty, she was tall, skinny, and had long blue hair. He nose was pierced and that's why Josh loved her. Shotty loved him to.

Drake was in the hospitable and recovered after a few months. He had a passion in singing, particle rapping. He started rapping and everyone loved it. His first album was Comeback season and it was a hit. Drake became rich and famous. He then moved to Hidden Hills California.Drake got in love with Mia Khalifa. They got married a week later they met.

Chapter three: True emo love

Josh started working in Hot Topic to spend more time with Shotty.

Josh bought a Green Day shirt for Shotty because it was their 11th hour anniversary. They started hanging out at Josh's new apartment and watched every episode of Rick and Morty because Josh thought that was what emo people did. Josh and Shotty started to go to the skate park and skated the whole day. Shotty made Josh get a piercing in his nose to be even more emo.

Shotty soon got fired for stealing all of Hot Topics chokers. Josh was sad because he didnt work with Shotty anymore. So he started working at Emo Rebels in the mall downstairs. Shotty worked at starbucks in the food court area. Josh spent all of his money tipping Shotty when he buys his pumpkin spice latte.

Josh surprised Shotty with all of the Panic! At the disco albums.

She loved it and they listened to them everyday. Josh was all up in Shotty that he forgot about his family, but he didn't care because they are an emo free family.

Chapter Four: Drakes funeral

Drake was driving to a nightclub and he was trampled to death by geese. His funeral was in the Toronto Raptors court. Thousands of people came to his funeral, including Josh. Josh was crying and his mascara fell on Drake's forehead when he kissed him

Josh went to the microphone and started screaming My Chemical Romance songs because Drake put Josh in his singing area of his funeral. Drake was buried under the Toronto Raptors court. That was not the end of his career tho. Bill Cosby had the same exact voice has Drake so he started making songs like the original. Cosby changed his name to Drake Cosby and that was what he was recognized of.

Chapter Five: A new "friend"

Josh met a frog at Hot Topic and his name was Kermit. Kermit was a tall, emo frog. But Kermit was crazy. A report in 2011 Kermit robbed an elderly with a water gun. Another report in 2008 he stabbed five people with a candy cane. Kermit lured Josh to his house and drugged Josh. Josh woke up in his underwear covered in lotion, he was in a ten foot hole in Kermit's basement. Kermit said "I am going to take all of your skin and wear it around my house." Josh was terrified.

Kermit went to sleep and Josh planned his escape. When Kermit woke up Josh asked for food, Kermit climbed in the hole with a ladder and Josh hit him on the head with a rock. Josh climbed up the ladder and let the house on fire, killing Kermit.

Shotty didn't know what happened to Josh so she panicked and called him. Josh found out that his phone was in his underwear and could have called for help. He told Shotty what happened and she was ok. Josh went home and they watched anime.

Chapter six: forever alone

Josh played fortnite 24\7 and didn't pay attention to Shotty. Shotty told him " If you don't pay attention to me i will dump you"

Josh said " Whatever babe " (trying to pull her bluff).

Shotty dumped him and Josh was sad.

Josh made a shrine of Shotty and spent time there everyday. He than got over Shotty and got back to his fortnite addiction. Everytime he got a win he always said " babe i got a solo win " but always realized she left him.

He started to hack fortnite and then his account got banned forever. He was so pissed because he spent over 2000 dollars in that game. He realized if he wants to be with someone and have friends again he would have to work out and not become emo.

Chapter seven: a new change

Josh started working out at the local gym and wanted to get buff in one day but that couldn't happen. So Josh went online and bought steroids off roblox. Josh used them all the time and in one week he was buff. He got a nice fade haircut and dyed his hair blonde.

Josh started working at famous footwear and got popular. He had new friends, but still no love. That's why he was still depressed. Josh went online when he got home to look at trends to get more popular. Josh started to vape and became gay because that is what the page said.

Josh met a russian man named Vladimir and they fell in love.

They worked out everyday together, went to the mall, and played basketball together. They were together for a couple years and then something happened.

Chapter eight: marriage

Vladimir proposed to Josh in the McDonald's restroom. Josh said yes and then they panned to get married in North Korea. They planned their wedding to be a month from now. They went to tell everyone about the good news and they all agreed to come.

They went to North Korea and had their wedding. Everyone shows up even Kim jon-un and they got married. The couple adopted this Canadian boy in honor of Josh's late brother Drake.

They bought a house and moved all three of their stuff in. Josh didn't know that his neighbor was Shotty. Shotty found out that Josh was her new neighbor and she flipped.

When Shotty left Josh she regretted it soon after, Shotty ate everything to try to make her happy again but it didn't work. She just became fat and ugly. She was even more emo than before. Shotty was embarrassed to talk to Josh so she didn't.

Chapter nine: a happy life

Josh had a happy life and was married to Wladimir for the rest of his life. Josh traveled across the world with his family. Josh became a shoe designer, Vladimir became the president of Russia, and Shotty became dead because she was obese

 **The End**


End file.
